Gatinhos Medrosos
by Nielita
Summary: Um filme de terror leva Sasuke e Naruto a enfrentarem seus medos e superar suas diferenças. Ou não. SasuNaru YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** Não possuo os direitos autorais da obra "Naruto", portanto, não ganho nem estou autorizada a ganhar nenhuma remuneração com essa fic.

**N/A:** SasuNaruSasu. YAOI. Boys Love. Enfim... deu pra entender, né? Se você acha o casal nada a ver, que o bom mesmo é SasuSaku, well... guarde sua opinião pra você. Não perca seu tempo lendo a fic ou mandando flammer, porque eu não vou perder o meu te respondendo ou me irritando.

* * *

**Gatinhos Medrosos**

* * *

Já haviam se passado três quartos de hora desde que Sasuke repousara a cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite. E ainda não havia adormecido. 

Mantinha os olhos fechados, concentrando-se ao máximo naquela tarefa, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, era inútil. O sono parecia ter fugido para o mais longe possível e tudo devido a um mísero filme de terror assistido poucas horas antes.

Aquela era sua lição do dia: nunca subestimar o poder de um bom diretor de cinema. Mas, como Sasuke não era o melhor no quesito humildade, achou que era pura idiotice aquele medo dos amigos em relação ao filme. Só que agora era ele, o gênio Uchiha, quem estava sem dormir.

Cada ruído, uma tortura. Cada segundo, uma angústia. Bem que ele podia acender a luz, mas era uma humilhação que ele não queria se impor.

"_Quem foi mesmo que sugeriu esse filme idiota?"_

Naruto, é claro. Sakura ainda tentou aprovar uma comédia romântica, mas perdeu pro "O Iluminador", sendo que Sasuke e Shikamaru votaram em "tanto faz".

E como tudo que está ruim pode piorar, ele tinha a nítida sensação de estar ouvindo coisas. Sua impressão era a de que havia um vulto no seu quarto. Entretanto, com aquele probleminha entre sua auto-confiança e o interruptor de luz, ele preferia ficar se torturando a ir verificar algo que sabia ser fruto de sua imaginação. Afinal de contas, Sasuke não admitiria ser o tipo de pessoa impressionável com filmes de terror.

Fechou com mais força os olhos. Respirava fundo e, apesar de estar suando frio, tentava não se incomodar com o fato do vulto estar subindo na sua cama.

Por via das dúvidas, como quem não quer nada, flexionou a perna e chutou na direção da coisa.

- Ah, Sasuke!! Por que você tem que chutar enquanto dorme?

- Naruto!?

- Er... Oi Sasuke! Quanto tempo! Vim fazer uma visita!

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que Naruto estava na sua cama. Devia ser um sonho, ou pesadelo... Provavelmente um pesadelo. Chutou mais uma vez o companheiro de time para conferir se aquilo era real.

- Ficou louco, Sasuke?

Então era real... Felizmente o dono do quarto conseguiu superar seu problema e acendeu a luz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu disse, uma visita... – Não que Naruto esperasse que aquela desculpa fosse colar, mas ele tinha ao menos que tentar... Como realmente não funcionou e Sasuke já estava com aquele olhar dos Uchiha do Mal, o loiro achou por bem cotar a verdade – Ah Sasuke... você sabe! Eu estava com medo de dormir sozinho – Disse baixinho.

- E por que o gatinho medroso não foi procurar a Sakura-chan?

- Eu pensei nisso. Mas acho que os pais dela não iriam gostar de me encontrar por lá pela manhã.

- Hunf. – Sasuke fez um bico. Até que Naruto não era tão burro. Mas ele não tinha gostado nada de ter sobrado como segunda opção..

- Desapontado porque a Sakura-chan era a primeira na lista, Sasuke-chan? Naruto agora lia pensamentos? E ele estava enganado ou havia certa malícia na pergunta?

- Desapontado... Você é menos burro do que imaginei.

- Ah, Sasuke... Você é tão chato. Eu durmo virado pro lado de baixo da cama, não tem problema.

- Você não vai dormir aqui!

- Por favor, eu não quero ficar sozinho lá fora nesse mundo cruel. – E o loiro caprichou no seu melhor timbre de sofredor.

- Não. – Para Sasuke era uma ótima oportunidade de treinar a almejada frieza Uchiha.

- Eu arrumo o quarto todo de manhã! E preparo o café também.

A proposta era tentadora, mas Sasuke precisava manter-se firme!

- Não. Nada do que você fizer vai me fazer deixá-lo dormir aqui!

- Nada mesmo?

- Nada. Já pra fora!

Naruto bem que tentou não ofender o orgulho Uchiha, todavia teria que provar que havia sim uma forma de mudar aquela opinião negativa. Tinha uma coisa que ele podia fazer. Empurrou o moreno contra o travesseiro e aplicou-lhe um beijo tão delicioso que era óbvio que Sasuke iria mudar de idéia.

Quando se soltaram, Sasuke readquiriu seu semblante emburrado.

- Se você roncar ou chutar, te jogo pela janela.

- Só quem ronca e chuta aqui é você, teme (1).

E assim o quarto de Uchiha Sasuke se transformou num verdadeiro ninho de gatos.

**FIM**

* * *

(1) teme: é algum xingamento em japonês, tipo "Seu...". Recorri à ajuda da Vi e da Ayumi (duas irmãs japonesas, que moram no Japão e são great friends at all). A Vi só disse que é um xingamento e a Ayu não quis traduzir ao pé da letra... 

**N/F:** Pois é, precisei chantagear a Vi e resolvi tirar essa fic do limbo das fics inacabadas do meu computador.

Agora vem um grande comentário... Porque eu gosto de pensar nessa história por vários ângulos.

Os times mais pops de Konoha viram o tal filme. Ressalte-se que Suna não estava lá :P porque eu não sou fã da Areia (mas também não tenho nada contra).

_Assim..._

A Ino aproveitou-se pra se fazer de medrosa. Aí, no caminho de volta, se agarrou no Shikamaru e tirou altas casquinhas. E ele fingiu que tinha acreditado que ela estava com medo, ter Ino pendurada no seu pescoço não era tão ruim. Não sei ao certo onde eles foram parar (Se alguma ShikaxTema shipper leu a fic... e eu sei que leu heheh, lembre-se que o importante é o SasuxNaru).

O Neji e a Tenten foram pra casa comentando sobre o filme. Mas como não sei muito da vida deles, então não sei bem o que aconteceu depois.

O Lee foi deixar a Sakura em casa e disse que ela não precisava ficar com medo, era só acreditar na força da juventude e no amor. Por via das dúvidas Sakura foi dormir de luz acesa (pelo menos ela não tinha esse tipo de problema de auto-estima) e abraçada com seu ursinho que imaginou ser Sasuke-kun (tenho dó dessa pobre...).

Hinata não teve problemas porque durante toda a exibição do filme Kiba e Shino se revezaram tampando os olhos e ouvidos dela.

O Chouji não viu o filme porque preferiu cuidar da pipoca. Infelizmente pro restante, a pipoca em momento algum conseguiu sair da cozinha e chegar na sala de televisão.

Oh yes... the end!


End file.
